Querido diário HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Ginny viu naquele diário um amigo. Alguém com quem podia contar... ONESHOT Aviso: Não é GinnyTom


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português.**

* * *

Ginny olhou jogou o diário no chão assustada. Era estranho, esquisito e... reconfortante. A menina jamais poderia supor que aquele caderno poderia realmente _responder_ o que ela escrevia.

**_ - - -_**

_Querido diário, por que ninguém consegue me entender? Por que todos me ignoram como se eu fosse uma garota boba e mimada? O que eu faço para ser notada?_

_**Eu te entendo...**_

**_- - -_**

A ruiva abaixou-se para ver a página de seu diário. Não havia nada escrito ali; a resposta que o caderno dera havia sumido, assim como o que escrevera. Ela olhou curiosa para as páginas em branco. A vontade de escrever naquelas folhas e descobrir mais respostas foi maior que o próprio medo da garota.

Com cuidado, a menina tomou o diário em suas mãos, e com o medo completamente esquecido ela começou a escrever.

_**- - -**_

_Quem é você?_

_**Tom Riddle.**_

**_- - -_**

A garota perdeu o ar por alguns segundos, tamanha a excitação que aquela espécie de resposta lhe causara. Novamente a página voltou a ficar em branco, tudo que ali estava escrito sumira.

_**- - -**_

_Você sabe quem eu sou?_

_**Sim, Ginevra Molly Weasley.**_

**_- - -_**

Novamente a ruiva ficou sem ar. Fosse quem fosse aquela pessoa/coisa sabia até quem era ela.

_**- - -**_

_Como você sabe meu nome?_

_**Você foi quem me despertou, eu **__**devo**__** saber tudo sobre você...**_

**_- - -_**

A ruiva hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar.

_**- - -**_

_O que sabe sobre mim?_

_**Seu coração é puro assim como o seu sangue. Você acha que ama alguém, sem saber que esse sentimento evolui a cada dia que passa. **_

**_- - -_**

Os olhos de Ginny marejaram. Ela sentiu o coração palpitar forte. Aquela pessoa não só a conhecia, também a entendia...

_**- - -**_

_Não consigo expressar o que sinto com essas suas palavras..._

_**Apenas escreva.**_

_O que posso escrever?_

_**O que você sente.**_

_E você?_

_**Eu sou apenas Tom Riddle, um menino sem muitos amigos, que estudou em Hogwarts há um bom tempo...**_

_É por isso que me entende? Por isso que sabe tudo sobre mim?_

_**Não se preocupe com tantas perguntas, Ginevra.**_

_Não sei como escrever isso, mas você pode me chamar de Ginny._

_**Ginny... A partir de hoje considere-se com um novo amigo. **_

_Obrigada Tom. Você é realmente muito gentil._

_**Você também, Ginny. E não ligue para os outros alunos que não falarem com você. Lembre-se de **__**eu**__** sou seu amigo agora. Você pode me contar tudo.**_

_Eu acredito Tom. Obrigada._

**_- - -_**

As últimas palavras que escrevera sumiram, e nada mais apareceu no diário. A menina fechou o caderno e o abraçou sorrindo. _Obrigada, Tom. Meu novo amigo. A partir de hoje eu conto para você tudo. _

Durante as semanas que se passavam, não havia um dia sequer que Ginny não deixasse de escrever em seu diário. Não havia um dia que Ginny deixasse de escrever para Tom Riddle.

* * *

_Eu o vi mais uma vez hoje. Não sei o que faço pra ele me notar..._

_**Não importa se ele não te notar. Existem outras pessoas que te notam.**_

_Não, Tom. Eu sou feia. Sou tímida, não tenho atrativos. Nenhum garoto me nota._

_**Você não é feia. Posso sentir na forma como você escreve. Você também não é tímida. Apenas teme que te julguem, já que todos os seus irmãos estudaram aqui. Você só quer ser tão boa quanto eles. **_

_Eu acho que você está certo. _

_**Sim, eu estou. Eu gosto de você, prezo as suas confissões. Eu **__**noto**__** você.**_

_Obrigada, Tom. Você me faz muito bem, sempre escrevendo sobre o que tenho a dizer._

_**Você não tem idéia de como **__**você**__** me faz melhor ainda.**_

**_- - -_**

Ginny não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ler o último comentário. Ela não sabia dizer quem fora aquele aluno, nem há quanto tempo ele estudara em Hogwarts, mas de uma coisa ela sabia. Tom Riddle era, com toda certeza, o garoto mais galanteador que conhecera.

_**- - -**_

_Seus comentários são de muito ajuda, também._

_**Fico feliz de me fazer útil no seu dia-a-dia.**_

_Você não é mais útil para mim Tom, você agora é necessário._

_**Seria muito melhor ser necessário ai do teu lado. Gostaria de estar aí com você.**_

**_- - -_**

Desta vez Ginny Weasley corou. _Céus, estou corando por causa de um diário!_

_

* * *

_

_Olá, Tom._

_**Ginny... Já faz um tempo que você não escreve para mim. **_

_Sim. Estou preocupada._

_**O que houve?**_

_Meus amigos... Eles estão sendo atacados. A escola vai fechar. A amiga de meu irmão está petrificada._

_**Ela mereceu.**_

_Não Tom. Ela era uma menina muito boa. Inteligente também._

_**Ela era uma nascida trouxa. Não é como nós.**_

_NÃO TOM! Você não pode dizer isto._

_**Ela mereceu, Ginny...**_

_NÃO TOM!_

**_- - -_**

Ginny jogou o diário longe. Como Tom, o seu amigo, seu confidente, podia ser tão frio? Ela encolheu-se em um canto. O diário havia caído no chão com as páginas abertas.

**_- - -_**

_**Trouxas merecem a morte, só nós com o sangue bruxo podemos viver...**_

**_- - -_**

Ginny não tinha mais certeza de nada. Os dias que se procederam à última vez que escrevera a Tom Riddle eram dias confusos. Ela não se lembrava deles por mais que tentasse. Tampouco se lembrava de ter ido parar na câmara secreta e ser salva por Harry Potter. _Voldemort. _Aquele nome penetrava em seu ser e a fazia se sentir fraca. Era como veneno, tudo culpa dele. Ela não se lembrava, ela simplesmente não queria lembrar-se de nada.

Todos a indagavam sobre o que acontecera, ela, porém não sabia dizer. Tudo que queria era que a deixassem em paz e não fizessem mais perguntas...

**Ela nunca diria nada. Ninguém jamais iria saber de suas conversas com Riddle. Ele havia a corrompido e ela não ia admitir para ninguém que graças a Riddle ela era uma nova Ginny. Voldemort havia a feito uma pessoa mais forte.**


End file.
